Wish Upon a Jar
Wish Upon a Jar is episode 13 of Little Charmers. It aired on March 13, 2015 Previous: Calling All Cauldrons Next: Upside Down Friends Synopsis When the wishing star falls to charmville, Hazel has to put Twinkle back to the sky. Summary A wishing star Hazel asks the charmers have they seen a wishing star yet.but lavender says only regular ones.posie comments that there so pretty.then hazel's mom says the mount sparklemore fairies say they saw a wishing star so she says to make their wishes.all their wishes come true except for hazel's.hazel is a bit sad when she doesn't make a wish because she was just too slow.and then the charmers felt bad for Hazel. Finding a wishing star The next day lavender is dancing with her new pink shoes while posie plays her flute that sounds like a harp.hazel came she asks that their playing with their new wishes.posie says sorry to her for not getting hazel's wish she asks to play her flharp.but hazel says when she sees a wishing star sometime.then parsley came with his sweet wish that come true last night.hazel thinks it's wish-tastic.parsley says it makes cool noises.posie says maybe she doesn't get anything at all.lavender says she's happy with the stuff she has.hazel is gonna find another wishing star tonight.but her friends loved too but Posie's parents can't let Posie stay up two nights in a row lavender agrees plus she didn't want to get her shoes wet from the nighttime due and then Hazel is gonna find another wishing star alone. Catching a wishing star That night hazel's mom says five more minutes.hazel saws another wishing star then she wishes all to herself then it falls all the way to charmville.posie makes a wish for Hazel she wishes hazel for a musical cupcake.lavender makes a wish for Hazel too she wishes Hazel for a chameleon coat.hazel meanwhile catches twinkle with a wishing star jar she caught it and goes back home. Wishes galore Back at home it's bedtime for Hazel!hazel's mom says it's time for bed.hazel turns out the lights but the problem was it's too bright for her to sleep so she wishes sunglasses.so she also wishes for rainbow coloured bubbles.she also wishes cake.also she wishes shoes and she says it's like an upside down birthday party.hazel's mom says hazel's head should be on her pillow then she goes to sleep. Wishes not coming true The next morning Hazel's mom talks too mrs giant on the phone.hazel comes downstairs with twinkle.hazel's mom finishes her phone talking hazel says there's something great to show her mom.but her mom says there's a major wish all over charmville then she talks to mr troll and left.Hazel tells her friends that there's something very twinkle-rrific to show to the charmers at the charmhouse. At the charmhouse Hazel tells the charmers what that she found last night.Lavender suggest her chameleon coat and Posie suggest her musical cupcake.hazel is confused that lavender and Posie wishes for something for Hazel. She show them Twinkle, they were surprise that Hazel caught a wishing star and then Hazel admits that's why their wishes didn't come true and then Hazel tries to wish for others first Hazel wishes lavender had matching pink gloves and then the gloves are on flare's instead of lavender's and then hazel's wishes Posie's flute sounds like a trumpet and then treble sounds like a trumpet but twinkle only works for Hazel then she wishes for a hair bow but it turns out to be a moth and then Hazel has to put twinkle back in the sky but the problem that twinkle can't come up to the sky and then they'd use magic to help out. Getting twinkle back in the sky The charmers spells twinkle but the bounce off obstacles and then the moth helps out and they put it back in the sky but the problem was the moth is a little too small but not if lavender whips up a little of her growth potion. A few minutes later the growth potion is ready the breeze blew and then twinkle is getting twinklier the closer he gets to home and then they did it. That night charmville's citizens got their wishes come true and Hazel admits that's a lot of wishes coming true and her friends agree and the charmers shared a charming laughter as twinkle blocks the scene and the episode came to a complete end. Quotes Trivia The episode title is a pun on the saying Wish Upon a Star. Gallery Star.jpg Wish Upon a Jar and Upside Down Friends.jpg 5a551839e4b012e5178da308 s 320x240.jpg 486db2005ae181774eed3087aace6430.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1